Till Death Do We Part
by The Chosen One of Awesomeness
Summary: Robin  main carecter  gets roped in on a bank robbery were she can get two million dollars but with lots of risks involved she finds it is alot harder that she thought.


Chapter 1 The plan

"You're going to be ok!" I heard Alice saying to me over and over again in the back of my mind, even with all of the other things rushing through my mind I could only think of one thing, what was I thinking. As my sight got blurrier and blurrier I could feel the immense pain in my right shoulder becoming more and more distanced as I became unconscious.

3 months earlier

"Robin you have to come to the party!" whined Alice as we were driving back to my apartment. "Everyone is going to be there even Sam I now that you like him." "Alice you know I have to work on my book my editor wants the next seven chapters on Monday and I haven't even started, oh and by the way I don't like Sam." Alice started to look at me with her stupid puppy dog face and for the rest of the ride home she just looked at me and looked at me and finally I cracked. "Fine I will go to the freaking party you happy!" "Yes I am thank you very much." Said Alice happily. As Alice and I got ready for the party I could not help but think about what the night might bring. The real reason I didn't want to go to the party was because my ex-boyfriend would be there and our breakup did not go well, but I guess that's just how it is. "What the heck" I said to myself "I'll have a fun time anyway." Alice and I chose what we were going to wear, all from my closet mind you. I chose my favorite outfit a Purple blouse and my designer jeans from Aeropstale. Alice chose my Green dress and black leggings which looked good on her compared to the outfit she tried on before which was my mother's old dress from the early 80' we went to my shoe closet. When we both grabbed my black laced high heels we argued for about twenty minutes on who would wear them and of course Alice won again with her damn puppy dog face. I ended up wearing my purple high heels which were easily my second favorite pair.

When we arrived at the party I felt quite over dressed but I guess I didn't care and Alice sure as hell didn't she walked in there like she was the star of the whole party and of course she wasn't but I still admired her for that. As I went in I immediately spotted my ex Larry such a stupid name who would name their child _Larry, _well I guess Larry's parents did, idiots. I got the courage to go up to him not the best idea on my part. "Hello Larry" I said in a mature voice forgetting who I was talking to. "_Hello Larry"_ repeated Larry in a mocking voice. At that moment I remembered why I dumped him he was a complete idiot no doubt about it. After the small choice of words I wouldn't call it a conversation at all. I left to go find Alice. After a few minutes of walking around I finally spotted Alice talking to a guy that I didn't know. When I started to walk over I caught Alice's eye and she quickly shoed the guy away when I got over there I asked her what she was doing talking to that guy and even though it was dumb she denied that she was talking to a guy at all. After like thirty minutes of asking her the same question she finally told me it was one of her old friends Bill, but it still didn't explain why she made him leave when I came over but I could tell that I would not get anymore out of her so I just left it alone.

When we got home that night I could tell something was up with Alice. Instead of watching late night television she went straight into her room and apparently went to sleep but I could tell that she was doing something different. After a few hours of watching Pretty little liars I went to sleep as well. When I woke up in the morning Alice was sitting on my bed apparently waiting for me to wake up. "I have to tell you something" said Alice in a rushed voice. "What?" I asked starting to get confused. "The guy I was talking to last night knows how to get us a lot of money." "How much" I asked still confused. "We can get two million each!" "How would we do that we would have to rob a bank or something to get that type of cash?" Alice looked at me like I had just hit the jackpot. "Oh no Alice I am not going to rob a bank do you know how much trouble we could get in, we could go to jail for like ever, no I won't do it!" Alice and I stared at each other for a long time then Alice spoke. "Think about it Robin we would be rich we could pay for college, and get a nice cars, and just be so damn rich we could get anything!" "Alice you have to think of the risk we could go to jail!" "Bill has a fool proof plan there is nothing that could go wrong." "There are many things that could go wrong are you sure that it is fool proof?" "Yes I am quite sure." "Fine what's the plan?"

Chapter 2 The Bank

"We have to find out all that we can about the Bank of America" said Alice in a hushed tone. "What if we start to work there kind of internship we may be able find out where the big money is stored, find out who the guards are at the time, find all of the security cameras in the area so we can avoid being seen, and just find out all we can that can help us avoid being caught." I said thinking aloud. "Good idea ill see if we can get an internship there." Said Alice as she picked up the phone. After a few minutes Alice came over to me and said that they don't have an internship available but we could start working there as janitors. "That might work we could get the layout of the place and find the security cameras!" I said still thinking to my self.


End file.
